No Contact Allowed
by Lehrohon-hime
Summary: Naruto has never been normal. Everyone knows it, because they've all seen the visions he gets when around others, and thus is labeled a freak. But Sasuke, the new guy, is intrigued. After all, shouldn't birds of a feather flock together? SasuNaru
1. Hello

Hi it's been awhile. This is No Contact Allowed. This is a remake of a story done by Cheetoh called Hands On Me. She doesn't wish to continue with the story anymore so I'm taking over. I'll be making a few changes, but much will be the same. Updates will be random, and yeah.

(For those of you who care, I WILL get around to working on BoSV. I just need to find the next chapters that are hiding in my room.)

Disclaimer: Have Sasuke and Naruto banged yet? No? Well then I don't own Naruto.

Also, there may be typos cause I'm in a hurry to post this. I haven't found a beta yet, so if you'd like to just tell me.

* * *

The bell rang but Uzumaki Naruto was already seated. He sat at the back of the classroom, his desk pushed as far as it could get into the corner, while the other kids took their seats. No one came close to him if they could help it, despite the fact that he wasn't much farther from any other desks. He didn't mind. As long as they were safe. That was all that mattered.

If fact, he kind of liked it this way; as long as nobody could accidentally get too close, he would be fine. _They_ would be fine. They could live on peacefully, and so could he.

His head was lowered as he stared at the top of the desk in front of him, unmindful of the crude scratches and words engraved into it. He'd seen them before. Words like 'freak' and 'monster' were not new to him. They were merely a constant. A daily occurrence even. Something he didn't have to care about. Although they had bothered him as a child, they were nothing to him now. He'd learned to control his emotions. Anger, fear, happiness, love- they where there, but hidden under the surface; under the mask of an expressionless face until he could find a place where it was safe to release them.

Over the years this mask had become his life saver. His emotions –_his goddamn feelings!-_ led to confrontation, and confrontations tended to lead to contact, something he tried his very, very best to avoid. For him, touch was not okay. It was something that frightened him, because at that moment of connection, when skin brushed against skin, all the barriers surrounding his mind broke and shattered mercilessly. The visions of things he had never seen, the thoughts he didn't want to know, the dreams that were never his -_That he didn't need! That he didn't want!- _were thrust upon him. Possibilities too! Things that could happen, would happen, will happen! All of those things sent through the skin.

The pain sent by the contact. Not only to him, but to the other, be it boy or girl, adult or child, the pain was for the both of them. For him to know everything, that was the pain. For them, to have their privacy stripped away so thoroughly that it physically hurt, and to know that everything they'd ever thought, everything that they could ever THINK, was his now to do with as he pleased, was their pain.

Some had been sent to hospitals, just because he couldn't control himself. Just because he could not stop that tiny flare of anger, that one hand coming up in a slap. After these times, some (those who had the most to hide, or had weak wills or minds to begin with) wound up in mental wards, talking to themselves, shaking in their sleep, screaming out at night his name -_"NARUTO! NARUTO!"-, _and even more had tried to commit suicide. Few had ever fully recovered.

In the class room, the voice of the teacher was only white noise; he would move to the next grade regardless of any marks. They always passed him, for to have him in their class for another year was something they would not wish upon their greatest enemy. They didn't want him to continue sitting in the back of the class, staring at the desk, putting the class on edge. They didn't want to feel the presence of his that seemed to absorb the entire room. He was a freak; someone to be feared. With just a touch, he could know anything and everything he wanted, and make a prediction so frighteningly accurate that it was almost a shame people were scared of it.

He noticed the class fall silent. He raised his head to locate the disturbance and saw the teacher peer out of the room, talking to someone in the hallway. After a moment, he stepped back into the classroom, and clapped his hands together; a habit he'd picked up early on in his career, as it gained attention from the students easily. He cleared his throat.

"Today we have a new student. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he's just moved here. Please make him feel welcome." He waited until a chorus of "Yes, Iruka-sensei." was heard. He look to his left and beckoned once again for the boy to enter the room. He did.

The first thing that was noticed about him was his looks. He was beautiful. White alabaster skin, long midnight hair spiked at the back, intelligent onyx eyes, a strong jaw, and two full lips. He could be a model. He was almost the spitting image of perfection.

His eyes looked up at Iruka-sensei, before roaming across the classroom, carefully blank, before they got to him, and Naruto ducked his head down, seeing Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly.

The girls began to giggle and hide their blushes behind their hands, eyes wide as they stared. Two girls at the front began to write on two pieces of paper quickly, passing notes back and forth in rapid succession, no doubt starting up a fan club for the boy.

"Uchiha-san, if you'd like, you can sit next to Ami-san up at the front..." Iruka said as he turned back to the board. The girl in question looked up, with a wide, victorious grin and shot the fuming brunette at her side a smirk, before looking back up and smiling sweetly and raised her hand.

"Right here, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tried his best not to flinch, as he'd never really been a people person. His eyes roamed the room before he spotted an empty desk in the back near the blond. He noticed that the students had even gone so far as to try and move their desks as far as possible away. He thought for a split second before he turned back to the teacher.

"I prefer seats at the back, if you don't mind, Iruka-sensei...?" The man looked startledas he turned around. His eyes darted over to the blonde boy who sat with his back ram-rod straight, terrified eyes staring at the new addition. _The only seat in the back is in front of Naruto..._

"Er... I'm… not so sure that would be a very good idea..." Iruka stuttered, anxiously casting glances between the boys. It wasn't that he didn't like the Naruto (he was a good worker, polite, quiet) but Iruka had been on the receiving end of one of the boy's visions during a misguided attempt to reach out to him- unfortunately quite literally. The boy couldn't stop his powers from sucking every memory from the man away, before an eerie, dark voice spewed from his lips. Iruka could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Fire. Your neighbors will die and there is nothing you can do. They must be sacrificed for time to flow smoothly… to let insanity run smoothly. If you interfere more shall be lost.. _

His neighbors had been killed a serial arsonist (commonly known as The Sharingan), who had set fire to the house just to watch it burn. Even he still dreamt of it. The flames licking the sky, the screams of his neighbors children, and the eyes. Naruto's eyes. Not the blue they normally were, but a red colour, much like blood, with a dark light shining deep inside. Just the thought of those eyes was enough to make his breath hitch, and remind him, in a terribly unpleasant way, '_He knows everything about me…'._

As Iruka contemplated Sasuke caught gazes with the blond boy in the back, watching as anxiety spread over tan features. He narrowed his eyes. His mind was made up and he'd be damned if a teacher was going to change it. "I'd rather sit in the back, Iruka-sensei." He repeated, and this time did not wait for a response, but walked over to the empty seat and plopped down, his bag hitting the floor with finality. At the stares of his new classmates the boy just glared defiantly.

Iruka stood in front of the classroom, hands clenching by his sides as he fought with himself. What was the right thing to do? On one hand, maybe Naruto would finally get a friend, and have a chance at least pretending to be normal. On the other hand, what if this boy went to the mental ward too? In the end, Iruka merely sighed and shook his head. The choice was Sasuke's. "Alright... open your books, turn to page 58..."

And so the lesson continued, but Naruto didn't listen. He sat rigidly in his seat, fighting the panic that raced through his system. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and his stomach clenched as nausea set in. Why would he have choose to sit in front of him, instead of by Ami? He should have been warned to avoid to him. It was mandatory for new students to be told of his ability, because parents had attempted to sue before and he was a risk. Was he insane?

Or was this new boy trying to get him expelled? His eyes narrowed at the back of the boy's head, and in place of the anxiety, his anger began rise up . Was it his fault he couldn't control those powers? It wasn't as if he asked for this! He looked away, glaring out the window, counting to ten in his head, controlling his emotions. _Well, I'll just have to make sure he fails, won't I?_

He turned back as the bell rang and Iruka-sensei was cut off by the clatter of chairs across tile, of doors opening, and students flooding the hallways. Naruto waited several seconds before pushing the desk in front of him forward and reaching down to scoop up his bag. He slung it over one shoulder and rose. As he stood, he stared into dark onyx eyes. He froze. Sasuke stood a few feet away, staring at him with an unreadable expression. The boys were completely alone. All the students had left and Iruka was in the hall conversing with other teachers.

Naruto looked toward the ground and slowly made his way around the boy. As he walked he occasionally glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye, only to see him still staring with that unreadable expression. He gave him a wide berth. After all, if this boy really _was_ trying to get him expelled, he couldn't allow him to get close enough to come into contact with him. Sasuke let him pass, narrowing his eyes at the back of the boy's head as he left the room, before closing his eyes and letting a large smirk spread across his face.

_So it's true. There are more._

* * *

So that's it. Tell me what you think. And review please, so that I don't think I've royally messed up.

Oh and link to the 'Original Story' /s/4003246/1/HandsOnMe

Check it out if you want to spoil some of this for you.

Till next time, Leh.

* * *


	2. Day Two of the New Kid

Sorry it took so long, but the next chapter is here!!!!!!!!!

ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA WHO WANTS TO HELP CORRECT MY GRAMMAR/HELP MY WRITING IN GENERAL! If you want to, just drop me a pm or a review. :D There's only so much editing I can do by myself.

Disclaimer: Until Naruto and Sasuke do more than just kiss, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto rolled over in his bed and yawned loudly as he stared out his window. He felt refreshed and calm after his first peaceful sleep in awhile. The sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in the sky. As he watched a bird flew by and landed on the tree branch outside his window. The bird cocked its head to the left and hopped closer to the nest on the branch. It was only then that Naruto realized that a worm dangled in the bird's beak. _It's a parent_, Naruto thought as a twinge went through his heart. He watched as its children fed hungrily from its beak. Sighing he sat up, looking about his illuminated room.

The room was sparsely decorated, due to the fact that Naruto didn't have much stuff. There was a desk in the corner next to the door, and a bookcase next to his bed. Opposite was his dresser and closet. His alarm clock blinked 7:41 from its resting spot on his dresser.

Naruto blinked. Seven forty-one? He bolted out of bed to check the clock in his kitchen.

"Fucking power." He swore. The clock read 8:21. School began at 8:35. Driving took twenty minutes but the walk took at least forty. And walk he would have to, because he couldn't afford a car, and he was banned from all forms of public transport.

As he struggled to get clothes together, he pondered what could've caused the power outage that knocked out his alarm clock. The weather had been fine the night before, and he hadn't heard of any construction on the street. Perhaps there were some faulty wires?

He shock his head as he burst out the door of his apartment. It didn't matter. All that matter was that he run and get to school as soon as possible.

Half an hour later Naruto walked into his classroom, and physically felt the attention shift to him. He shifted uncomfortably. His clothes were wrinkled and damp, his hair unmade and his body covered in a thin sweat. Now was not the time to get into a confrontation with the class.

He walked along the wall towards his seat, but the closer he got, the more uncomfortable he felt. Glares and words he was used to, hatred, distain and fear were all the usual for him. He was no stranger to attention. But today there was a new intensity to it.

The eyes, usually causing a sensation not unlike that of having spiders crawl on your back, now felt like daggers trying to dive into his soul. Classmates who would normally avoid his gaze, openly stared with disgust. He wouldn't lie to himself… He was creeped out.

And irritated. He'd slept in, missed breakfast, rushed like mad to get there, and this is what happened? _The entire school was mad just because the new kid would rather sit in the back than by them._ He counted to ten in his head and forced the anger back down. Keeping his head low he sat down at his seat, feeling the isolation more than ever before.

When he walked into the English classroom, he looked up only briefly to try to give an extra-wide berth to Sasuke, in the hope that it would appease the other students. Sasuke just sat in his seat, scowling at everyone, and giving off an aura that screamed _'fuck off!'. _Naruto grabbed his desk (which had been moved up to join the rest of class) and had been about to drag it back to his corner, when it became caught on something. He stilled, eyes narrowing as he looked along the tile floor, before he spotted the black sneaker, conveniently caught before the leg of the desk. He sighed, head bowed in defeat. He knew who that foot belonged to; he didn't need to be a genius to guess who the only person in the class willing to stop him from moving away would be.

"Sit down." The boy spoke, voice soft despite the scowl on his face, he eyes locking with Naruto's.

"Are you insane?" The blonde asked irritably, yanking the desk in an unsuccessful attempt to get it to the corner. He couldn't use his full strength. He didn't want a broken ankle added to his list of 'things I caused'.

"If I say yes, will you sit down?" Sasuke's voice was exasperated, and obviously having been a world champion in glaring, and he turned his eyes on Naruto.

The blond only glared in return. "No. I won't." He bit out, his frustration exploding in his mind. Why could the world just leave him alone!? "Why don't you ask one of the girls to sit by you? I'm sure they'd_ love_ to! Unlike _me_!" He attempted to yank on his chair again, only to be met by solid resistance.

"I don't want to sit by the girls," Sasuke growled, "So sit the hell down, dobe!" Just as Naruto opened his mouth to respond - probably something heavily laced with curse words, this just wasn't his damned morning! - the bell rang, and he could hear Iruka's shoes echo in the hallway.

With a snarl, he practically threw the desk back into its spot, startling Sasuke - along with everyone else in the classroom - and dropped his schoolbag harshly onto the ground, sitting down in the seat, glaring at his desk venomously. "Happy, you bastard?"

"Yep." He said, his lips curling into a smirk. Naruto just glared at his desk, trying to see if he could bore holes in it with his eyes.

* * *

He could feel their eyes on the both of them.

Sasuke surveyed the class. 'Let them look.' He thought. He glanced at his blond partner.

He had buried his face in his hands, his elbows propped on the smooth surface of the desk. He was certainly felling the stares. Sasukes mouth twitched. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed the blond to sit with him this early. The attention was probably bothering him more than he was letting on.

Sasuke looked up as Iruka walked into the room, stopping abruptly with the door half-way shut behind him. He noticed the blonds shoulders rise up a centimeter. He knew Iruka was confused. He had _never_ seen Naruto sit with the others; Naruto had started his own brand of self-isolation years before Iruka had met him. Sasuke watched Iruka bite his lip, trying to decide whether or not to bring up the elephant in the room. He settled with smiling softly and closed the door before heading to his desk.

"Good morning class, I hope you are all well this morning?" He said as he fumbled around for the attendance slip. The reply, which was normally several decibels too loud for him, was subdued to say the least. Finding the sheet, he sighed and walked to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge. "Alright, you guys know the drill. Say 'here' when I call your name Amano Ami..."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He didn't even bother to raise his hand. He knew Iruka knew he was there, and sure enough, he didn't even look up from his sheet of paper, before he marked a check in the box next to the boy's name. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blond startled and looked up. "Umm, here-"

"Ugh! Iruka-sensei, why are you letting him sit next to us? He's dangerous!" All eyes turned to the girl up front, the one who had originally been chosen for Sasuke to sit next to, before several voices spoke up in agreement.

Sasuke saw the blond move to stand up, and grabbed his bag, yanking him down. 'If we give up now,' he thought, 'We'll have to do it another day, and it'll be even harder since they know they can move us.'

"Shove it, Ami." He said angrily, "You're all the way at the front; this isn't your business."

She looked up self righteously, "But Sasuke-kun! He's dangerous!"

Sasukes eyes turned to ice. "There have been no accidents for the past two years. He has just as much of a right to sit here as you do."

Her eyes went wide with confusion. "But Sasuke-kun! I'm just trying to make sure no one gets hurt! Is it wrong to be concerned about my classmates?"

Murmurs of agreement once again filled the classroom, when Iruka spoke up. "Ami-san, Sasuke-san is right about this. There have been no accidents lately, and he has had excellent behavior. There is no reason for him to sit all the way at the back anymore. The rest of you will just have to be careful." He paused for a moment, "Many of you seem to have forgotten a very basic rule from when you were younger." He let his words sink in, their faces displaying various levels of confusion, before he turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

_**Treat others how you want to be treated.**_

Iruka then turned, casting a wary glance at his students, before he sighed when he noticed their opinions seemed unchanged. He shook his head setting the paper down on his desk, before picking up another one. "Alright class, settle down. We'll pick up where we left off yesterday, so get your books open to page 60..."

Sasuke just glared. Didn't they ever learn? Stuff like this could cause kids to kill themselves. Everyone felt bad _then, _when they were too late to do anything about it. He scowled at everyone he could.

He noticed the ones closest to Naruto had stiff posture, leaning ever-so-slightly away. This was that girl Ami's fault. With luck the kids would've calmed down after the first half an hour, but with what she'd said fresh on their minds, they would be likely to stay like that for the rest of the day. Sasuke wanted to punch her in her pretty little face, but figured restorting the violence right then was not the best way to win the hearts of the students. He contented himself with imagining multiple ways to detach her head from her body, while glaring angrily.

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke noticed Naruto lean over to reach for some paper from his bag. The boy next to him flinched violently, and the blonde recoiled as though hit. "Sorry… I-I was just getting paper..." He murmured quietly, staring at the ground, avoiding the glare he was receiving. The boy didn't respond, choosing instead to move his desk even farther away with a loud screech.

Iruka paused his lecture and looked up. "Kyo-san, please don't disrupt the class."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." He muttered, casting a dark look at Naruto before turning back to his own book.

Sasuke watched as carefully Naruto grabbed the paper he needed and plopped it on the table. Sasuke saw how he held his pencil with trembling fingers. He saw Narutos eyes blur with tears than that threatened to fall but didn't.

And Sasuke felt pity.

* * *

The room's atmosphere was thick with unease, and Naruto's hands were clenched together in his lap. He stared at the clock. Two minutes to go. The other students were barely paying attention to the lesson, choosing instead to send him hostile glares whenever they could. He slouched in his desk, bangs shadowing his face. He had never wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole quite as bad as he did right now. So he chose the next best thing to help him cope.

He glared at Sasuke.

Who was ignoring him.

_Bastard._

When the bell finally rang, Naruto heaved a relieved sigh, only to choke it back when he realized Sasuke was in his next classes as well. _Damn!_ He watched as the other kids grabbed their bags and hurried out of the room, and the previously silent hallways filled with the chatter of hundreds of students filling them to the brim. He reached over and scooped his bag onto his shoulder and stood, freezing when blue eyes met with black.

Iruka was once again gone, most likely dragged away by fellow teachers to the lounge, where they spent their time when they didn't have a class to teach. _Why does the universe hate me? It's like a broken record player, please tell me this isn't going to become a daily routine. _He glared, and stood up straight.

"So are you happy, you bastard? Now do you see why I don't sit with the damn class?"

Sasuke didn't even have the decency to look ashamed, instead his eyes gleamed. "Hn." He grunted, and then turned, "Then sit in your corner and be lonely forever, dobe. Can't say I didn't try."

And then he was gone, rounding the corner to wherever it was he spent his lunch period. But instead he stood still, frowning at where Sasuke had last been, the words floating through his mind over and over, taunting him.

_But why? Why the hell do you want a friend like me anyway? With my luck I'll probably predict your death, and then you get to know all the lovely details of how you'll be spending the last moments of your life._

_"Then sit in your corner and be lonely forever, dobe."_

When had he stopped wishing for someone to actually reach out? When had he become so pessimistic and suspicious? Hadn't he vowed to himself so many years ago, that he wouldn't become jaded and bitter, because that would be just like letting the world win? Hadn't he decided that he wasn't the world's plaything?

He sighed and ran a hand through the messy blond spikes, scratching absently. He walked slowly through the maze of desks, but turned right, and sat at a bench in the now deserted hallways, paying no mind to the shrill sounds coming from the cafeteria. Sunlight came in from the window and warmed his back, as he let his bag slip from his shoulder to between his legs, landing with a small echo at his feet. Tan hands gripped at the dark, rough material of the strap as he stared ahead at the other wall. _He's such a bastard, but he's the only one who's ever tried to actually do something nice for me in a long time. _A teacher passed by him, obviously too frightened of him to do anything to make him leave the hall, and he sneered after her, causing her to squeak and walk all that much faster. He looked away with a snort.

_Pitiful. You let me push you around, and I'm only a kid. You're thirty-four, grow a spine already._

He stood, decision made.

...To make a decision tomorrow. Because right now all he wanted to do was go home and forget he'd ever set foot in this building.

And right now, he could hear the tempting siren, also known as Ramen, calling his name.

* * *

Bad ending, I know.

If you wanna beta, TELL ME!! And if you have any ideas for this story, I'd LOVE to hear them!

Love, Leh.


	3. Decision Made Or Not?

Sorry if you got two e-mails from this. XD

My bad! Anyway, here is the next chapter. NEVER expect me to update this quickly again. Because this is totally NOT my style.

AND ONE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

... I do own his body though. Rowr.

* * *

_He stood, frozen, in the middle of the road. He listened to the sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the pavement around him. Water soaked through his clothing into his bones as he shivered with the cold. The feel of the splashing on his skin made a chill creep up his spine._

_His eyes moved to his hands._

_He watched as red slowly splattered against his tan skin. It gathered in his palms before overfilling and running over, spilling out onto the gravel. Everything shook like an earthquake thundering across the world. His eyes jerked wildly in fright._

_**Blood.**_

_**It's raining blood on my hands.**_

_His body shook with terror, and he raised his head to look at the sky, staring at the dark clouds. He jumped at a rolling boom of thunder, catching sight of the long twisting road he stood on. The sky was filled with lightning, crackling dangerously as it shot across the sky._

_His attention riveted on the sky, he didn't notice that the blood on his hands slowly washing away._

_Suddenly, the lighting sparked, shooting down towards him, hissing and spitting angrily. It connected with his body. Pain exploded in every pore, he could feel himself scream out! His skin was burning! The pain! The pain! THE PAI-_

* * *

He shot upwards in his bed, choking back the scream that threatened to force itself from his lungs. His eyes wide, he stared around the room, breathing deeply. Sweat trickled down his skin, and he grimaced at the way his pajamas stuck to him. He shoved his blanket away quickly, and ran a hand through sweaty spikes as he attempted to calm his racing heart.

_'It was a dream. Just a dream, Uzumaki, calm down. You are not dead.'_ He glanced at the clock, noticing the time. He sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. He replayed the dream again and again in his head, analyzing it anyway he could.

Finally, he gave up on sleep. He lowered his feet to the cold floor, and headed off to the shower.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he stepped into the shower, turning as hot as it would go. He winced at the heat making contact with his body, but was unable to let himself turn it to anything cooler. He stared at his hands, images from the dream flashing in his mind's eye briefly, before he grabbed the soap to his left and scrubbed furiously, attempting to rid himself of the blood he knew was not there. Finally satisfied after several minutes of scalding water and frantic scrubbing, his sore hands finally went to work getting the sweat out of his hair, and the rest of his body.

Turning off the water, he stumbled out of the shower and grabbed his towel, not even bothering to dry himself off as he wrapped it around his waist. He rubbed a decently sized circle on his mirror and stared at his reflection. He frowned, eyes straying to his whisker-scarred cheeks, gently running tan fingers over the left one briefly. He could feel the three bumps. This was one of his routines: take a shower, and wonder.

_'Why are these markings on my cheeks? They sure as hell aren't tattoos, but I've never seen __**black **__scars before!'_

He scowled as his eyes roamed across the rest of his face, finally coming to rest on his hair. His scowling worsened and he jerked away from the mirror. Blond. '_Why the hell do I have to be blond?'_ He thought. Wasn't it bad enough he was a freak? Wasn't it bad enough that he would have to go his entire life without being able to touch others? Did he really have to stand out quite so badly?

He ran a hand through his hair with a grimace, before he shook off those thoughts and quickly got dressed, standard issue school uniform. Joy. He took one last glance at the clock, having successfully wasted an hour. He grabbed his bag and hefted it onto his shoulder before grabbing his keys and walking out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He cast a glance around him, unsurprised to see layers upon layers of dust on the walls and ceiling. The entire building was run-down, and he knew it wouldn't be long until someone came along and told him to clear out, as the building was now entering the 'Way too old to be standing' age.

The walk to school was pleasant enough, if just a little humid. And soon he found himself in front of that doorway again, expression determined. He'd made his decision last night, just before bed. He grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open quietly, ready to assume his position at the back of the class as usual, away from the rest of the class. '_It's my decision. If I choose to be alone, there's not a damn thing he can do about'_-

He stared incredulously at the raven-haired boy, his features twisting into an expression that would have been funny, had he been any other person. Sasuke was sitting at the back of the class. This itself was not new; it was just how far in the back he happened to be sitting was. His desk, along with another (which the blond assumed was supposed to be his) was pushed into the corner. Sasuke glanced up, face blank before he turned away again and stared to the front of the class.

But Naruto had seen it, that small spark of something he couldn't quite name in Sasuke's eyes. He moved forward with a sigh, lifting his bag off his shoulder as he walked, and sat down with a soft plop. He moved into a slouch, stretching his legs out before him and staring out of the window as he avoided the class's anything-but-discrete-glances. "I thought you said you were giving up if I didn't accept your twisted offer of friendship." He said softly, turning his head to glance into black eyes, before staring back out the window.

There was a moment of silence. Naruto watched two children play on a swing outside.

"I lied."

Naruto only chuckled in response. His eyes widened as he was struck with the odd feeling of laughter for the first time in a long while. He sobered up at the thought of what would await the Uchiha. "You know what this means, don't you?" He asked, fingers drumming quietly on the desk in front of him.

He could feel Sasuke smirk at the back of his head, "Of course."

"Well then I won't stop you, bastard."

"I wouldn't have let you, dobe."

He smiled, and turned to the door as it slid open and Iruka stepped in, tactfully paying no special attention to the two boys in the back. Looks like Naruto wouldn't be so lonely after all.

* * *

Naruto stood, rolling his shoulders forward and stretching, listening as the last of the students filed out of the room. It had been a few weeks since Sasuke's decision to befriend him, and his imminent descent from popularity into his title of 'kid-that-follows-the-freak-around'. He almost felt bad before he remembered Sasuke had brought it upon himself. Because really, hadn't Sasuke himself said that he knew perfectly well what befriending him meant?

"Come on, moron. We're going for ramen."

Naruto jumped, startled at the Raven-haired boy's voice, and turned with a scowl. "Hey, aren't you supposed to ask if I want to come?"

The boy smirked, something Naruto had come to associate with the other teen being amused. "I wasn't asking." He said simply, stepping by and grabbing the strap of Naruto's bag, pulling him along.

That was something else Naruto noticed - he honestly didn't seem to care if Naruto touched him or not (though he avoided actual skin contact at Naruto's insistence and general unease). It was as though the raven had nothing to hide from him.

"You're such a bastard!" But he grinned, betraying the near-shouted words as he allowed himself to be pulled along. After all, the bastard always paid for his ramen, no matter how much he ate - and trust him, he could eat a lot.

He glanced at the Sasuke briefly, taking note of how he seemed more tense than usual. Naruto frowned, "Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"No."

"You sure? Cause your shoulders are like-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke grunted, cutting him off. He let go of the strap then, and continued walking.

"You sure seem defensive about it, for nothing being wrong." He snapped. Naruto didn't enjoy being cut off. Too bad Sasuke liked to piss him off at any occasion. They had an odd friendship, not that he really had anything to compare it to, but he knew it wasn't like any other he'd ever seen. Insults were traded like friendship bracelets, shouting matches took place of friendly banter, and nicknames were profanity and - you guessed it - more insults.

He had a feeling that if he had been able to touch others, he and Sasuke would get into more fist-fights than a Soap Opera had drama. He heard Sasuke sigh, "I'll be fine, dobe, don't worry about it."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before he frowned and looked away with a shrug. "Whatever you say." He mumbled, obviously displeased with being kept in the dark.

The walked along in silence as Naruto sulked. Suddenly Sasuke's hand darted out and grabbed onto his sleeve, causing the blond to yelp and his heart began to pound_. 'Too close! What are you doing, you idiot!? That's way, way too close! Who knows what will happen to you!'_

Before he could do anything, Sasuke had turned in a direction that was definitely not the way to Ichiraku's ramen stand. "O-oi! What are you doing? Let go!" He leaned backwards, cursing the entire way into a deserted alley, as Sasuke was far stronger than he had let on.

"Shut up, Dobe. You want to know what's bothering me, don't you?" Naruto quieted, but kept a close eye on Sasuke's fingers, painfully aware of just how easy it would be to do to him what he had done to many others.

The alley turned into a dead-end, completely out of view of the streets beyond, the thrum and chatter of society dampened by the walls. Sasuke's hand slipped from his sleeve and he turned to stare into Naruto's slightly panicked eyes. After what felt like forever, Sasuke spoke.

"What if I told you that you weren't the only one with powers?"

* * *

I know, you hate me. *smirk*

Below is the meaning of the dream as written in the original story. So read and REVIEW! READ AND **REVIEW!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND _REVIEW!!!!_ **

Pfft, bagging for **_REVIEWS_**? Whatever gave you that silly idea?

**_... REVIEW!_**

**Rain**: To dream that you get wet from the rain, signifies that you will soon be cleansed from your troubles and problems. Rain also symbolizes fertility and renewal.

To see and hear rain falling, symbolizes forgiveness and grace.

**Bloody Hands**: To see blood on your hands, signifies that you are experiencing some sort of guilt.

**Road**: To see a road in your dream, indicates your sense of direction and pursuit of your goals. To see a winding and bumpy road in your dream, signifies that you will find many obstacles and setbacks toward your goals. You may be met with unexpected difficulties.

**Thunder**: To hear thunder in your dream, signifies a violent eruption of anger and aggression. Alternatively, it is an indication that you need to pay attention and learn an important life lesson.

**Clouds**: To see menacing or stormy clouds in your dream, indicates an impending eruption of emotions. It also represents a lack of wisdom or confusion in some situation.

**Lightning**: To see lightning in your dream, signifies sudden awareness, insight, and purification. Alternatively, lightning may imply a shocking turn of events. It suggests the many forces governing your life may be beyond your control.

To dream that you are struck by lightning, symbolizes irreversible changes occurring in your life. It is a transformation of sorts.

Mixed meanings? You bet! But why did he dream all of this? I'll be nice. Remember that Naruto can tell the future? He can tell his own future, not that he realizes it, and it is never very clear to him, unlike when he gets visions for other's lives.


	4. The Others

Umm… Mai sizzy sayz dat dis haz naughty words in it. So if you be bad with naughty words, plees dun read, mmkay?

Andz Leh-chan umm… dunna own Naru-chan.

____________________________________________________________________

"What if I told you that you weren't the only one with powers?"

Naruto's heart jerked in his chest, and his eyes narrowed. "I'd tell you that you were fuckin' crazy, man." He pulled away from the other boy. "Shit! I should have known you were just trying to mess with me, you sick bastard!" He snarled, hands clenching at his sides to prevent himself from punching the teen before him. He was too busy fighting the urge to pummel the boy in front of him to notice the clearly offended look that passed over Sasuke's features.

"You dumbass. Is that what you really think of me?" Sasuke growled, his own hands clenching at his sides. It wouldn't really do to actually hit the idiot, since he was trying to prove his good intentions.

"I certainly do now!" the blond spat, glaring heatedly at the other across from him.

"Why would I lie to you about something like this!?" Sasuke growled, stepping forward and grabbing the strap of Naruto's bag, and swinging him into the wall of the building. Naruto gasped in surprise, and then hissed as his back collided with the brick, an almost inhuman growl coming from his throat. Sasuke pinned him there, an arm at each side of his head.

"Why would you befriend me in the first place?" the blond countered. "I'm not popular, I'm not funny, and oh, yeah, I COULD FUCKING DRIVE YOU INSANE!"

"Calm down moron. I wanted to be friends with you because I'm like you!" Sasuke said, exasperated. "I'm still friends with you 'cause you're a good guy!"

"Oh, sure!" He rolled his eyes. "I know what this is! You and those guys from class came up with this! Give the freak a friend and then taunt him about what he can't control! Sounds like fun!" He shouted, feeling his eyes burn as tears began to gather. Really, it was unfair. He'd never intentionally harmed anyone, and yet he was treated worse than a pedophile!

Sasuke glared even harder, eyes searching Naruto's face briefly before he sighed and attempted to calm himself. "I'm not lying, stupid. You shouldn't assume I'm lying without waiting to see if I can prove it." He leaned backwards, and held his palm face-up, watching Naruto's face intently.

Naruto just glared, glancing at his hand and back to Sasuke's face, "Well? You gonna keep me waiting all damn day? Hurry up and prove it or leave me alone!" He ground out, trembling with the effort it took to suppress the hurt he felt clawing at his insides. If Sasuke was lying, he would punch the bastard and not feel any regret for what would happen afterwards.

"Hold on, dumbass." The raven stated, closing his eyes in concentration.

Naruto froze. Walking across the palm of Sasuke's hand was a miniature toy soldier. Naruto blinked once. That hadn't been there a moment ago. The soldier vanished and was replaced with a miniature giraffe.

"See?" breathed Sasuke.

Naruto looked into the other boy's eyes and nodded his agreement, awestruck. That was when he noticed the difference in Sasuke's eyes. Instead of their normal indifferent black, they were blood red with three comma-like dots surrounding the pupil.

"This is one of the many things I can do." Sasuke explained, "My power is genetic. The females in my family carry it. It's called the Sharingan, and it allows me to copy basically any power I come into contact with. This is an illusion technique that I picked up from a friend of mine." The giraffe then hissed out of existence, replaced by a small amount of water that swirled lazily in his hand. "As well as having control over the Sharingan, each Uchiha ends up specializing in a certain element. Mine is water." The water in his hand morphed into the shape of the CN tower as proof.

"Of course, we can also control other elements, but…" his face scrunched up in concentration and the water disappeared. A ball of what looked like lightning replaced it on his hand, and Sasuke moved it away from the blonde's face as he held it. Sparks leapt from it, and the occasional streak of electricity shot its way to the ground. With the sound that air makes when escaping from a balloon, the lightning disappeared and Sasuke sighed. "It's hard to control, and really tiring."

His face was once again in Naruto's, "Believe me now?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over the other boy's face, which was now quickly turning scarlet. Partly for reacting the way he had, but mostly from the close proximity.

"Y-yeah..."

Sasuke smirked, his face leaning in closer and closer. Naruto's face flushed just about as red as it could go, and he had a feeling that it was creeping down his neck as well. Then Sasuke pushed off the wall, hands sliding into his pockets as he strolled away, and Naruto scowled at his casual call of, "You plan on standing there all day? We have a ramen shop to visit, dobe."

"You bastard!" Irritatingly enough, the blush did not die down until several minutes later, gaining several odd looks from the people around them that they passed. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke had noticed and was smirking at the remaining redness.

"Why so flustered?" He breathed, moving as close as he could get to the teen's ear without looking suspicious. Naruto made a strangled noise (which sounded suspiciously like a squeak) and jerked away, eyes wide. Sasuke smirked again, amused at how the teen had reacted. Maybe a little intrigued, as well. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that Naruto was attractive. Sasuke was not the type to angst over things such as gender, you were attractive whether you were a boy or girl, and he had learned to just take it in stride.

"Don't do that you bastard!" He hissed, looking away with a scowl, which was cancelled out by the swiftly returning blush. _'Damnit! What is wrong with me? I've blushed more in ten minutes that I have my entire life!'_

Naruto stopped as a thought entered his mind. The taller boy turned and looked back at him, shooting him a questioning glance.

"So wait," Naruto thought for a moment. "You said that all the Uchihas have this power?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So your whole family can do that? Can use those powers?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched, and an emotion Naruto couldn't read flashed across his face. He nodded.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what this meant. A whole family, full of people who used powers. Sasuke stared walking again and Naruto ran to catch up. "So… your mom and dad can use this power too?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"Is that how you learned to use your… uhh…" Naruto paused, his mind a blank "What do you call it?"

"Sharingan."

"Is that how you learned to use it?"

"Sorta." Sasuke shrugged. As the boys rounded the corner and saw Ichiraku waiting for them, they forgot the topic of conversation in order to take care of their food-based needs. Sasuke went inside first, Naruto following close behind. They both sat down and ordered. As they awaited their meal, the conversation picked up again.

"What did you mean by sorta?" asked Naruto, giving Sasuke a quizzical expression.

There was a pause before Sasuke answered. "The Sharingan doesn't manifest itself in person until puberty. Something about your hormones being released and activating it." He flipped his hand into the air as though to brush off what he'd just said. "But yeah. In my clan, we have schools that teach you to control the power. They also teach you all the rules that we have to follow."

Just then the food arrived and Naruto dug in with excitement.

"O ou 'ink anyun 'ows avoud ai ower?" he asked, his mouth full of noodles.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Pardon?"

Naruto swallowed. "Do you think anyone knows about my power? Could they help me control it?"

A hood fell over Sasuke's eyes, making them unreadable. "I'm sorry Naruto. That's not possible right now."

The blond was opening his mouth to ask another question when Sasuke said pointedly, "I think your ramen is getting cold."

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly began shovelling ramen into his mouth.

For the rest of their stay in the ramen stand, Sasuke evaded all questions about his family, and the evening was filled with idle conversation on various topics. All in all, it was an enjoyable time.

Too bad this would never last.

* * *

Ami had never considered herself a bad person. In fact, most thought she was a wonderful, charming girl. She never passed up an opportunity to help someone if they were in need, she smiled at anyone who looked her way, and she always gave her spare change to anyone who looked scraggly enough to be homeless. She got average grades, was of average athleticism, and was averagely popular with girls and boys alike. She was what you could expect in anyone with a proper set of parents.

Even now, she would have denied any accusation of wrongdoing. Because really, it wasn't her fault the freak was somehow mind-controlling Sasuke-kun! Who would choose to trail like a lovesick puppy after someone as dangerous as He was? Sasuke-kun was smarter than that, obviously, but the freak was doing something to him, and she was going to put an end to it. Actually, they all were. She had called the class together for a meeting, explaining what was going on, and they agreed with her. They would be killing two birds with one stone, really. If they got rid of the freak, they ensured that the world would be safer for all, and they'd save innocent Sasuke-kun from probably insanity.

Her heels clacked loudly in the empty hallways, reminding her of just how early she was at school. Her anticipation coursed through her veins. Today was the day. After a week of plotting, and a few more for preparation, they were ready. Delicate hands gripped the doorknob, and softly painted lips twitched into a pretty smile as she pushed open the door into the lit classroom, showing that Iruka had indeed shown up but he was not present.

'_Good,'_ she thought, _'That makes things easier.'_ She walked swiftly into the room, her brightly decorated bag held in front of her as she searched for the desk the blond always chose for himself. Brown eyes quickly found it, and she made her way over, reaching into her bag and searched around until her fingers found a familiar pink piece of stationary. She suddenly sneered, knowing what words were written on that particular piece of paper. Though fake, the words made her sick to her stomach. Just the mere thought of what she hoped the blond would believe made her want to crush the note in her hand, ridding her world of the taint inscribed on it.

_Disgusting._

The note was quickly placed inside the desk, waiting for the boy in question to find it when he arrived that day. And just in time, as she heard Iruka's voice carry through the hallways, no doubt chatting to a fellow teacher as they walked back to their classrooms. She quickly scurried into her seat, pulling out a notebook and a pen, attempting to look as if she were working on homework. While not necessarily common, it wouldn't raise suspicions if she was working on something. She bit her lip to hold back a malicious smile, black hair falling into her eyes as Iruka stepped through the door.

'_Just you wait, Uzumaki. You'll never know what hit you.'_

__________________

About the line where it says "yet he was treated worse than a pedophile!", if you think about it, everyone hates a pedophile. Even if you're only accused of being a pedo once, it can ruin the rest of your life. The fact that you were even accused blackens your name.

* * *

YES! What's happened to Sasuke's family? Why won't he talk of them? Questions, questions, QUESTIONS!

And seriously, don't expect me to keep updating as quickly as I have been. The only reason I've written so much is because I have a GIANT project due and I've been procrastinating like hell. That and because half of these chapters are already written up. XD Sorry bout them being so short though. I'm trying to make them longer.

ANSWERS TO SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS!

Will Gaara be in the story? Yes, in fact, he's very important. Will he be showing up soon? No. I have to introduce everyone else first. Will Itachi be in this story? Yes, he's actually been sorta maybe mentioned already. If you can guess where you get a virtual cookie. Will Rookie Nine be in here? Most likely. Probably not all, but most. Gai's team and the other sand siblings might not make it in either, but we'll see.

IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TELL ME! I LOVE to hear them!

AND **THANK YOU **to my beta freexflyer‏. You're wonderful!


	5. I can't name my chapters very well

Disclaimer: I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, but no Naruto :(

Sorry for the delay!

Warning: This chapter contains a rather insecure Naruto. My apologies.

* * *

_Whispers filled his head, too low to hear, but too loud to go unnoticed, with a voice was more like a snarl than anything else._

_Hot smoke blew over his ears and hair, drenching him in its smell and obscuring his vision. It trailed over his skin like claws, pinpricks of pain leaving welts on his throat and face._

_He shook, terror pulsing through his veins, though he remained in place, pinned with the heavy feeling of being watched. The whispering steadily increased in sound, but not in clarity. Louder, and louder they grew, louder and louder! But their sound stayed the same, completely undecipherable._

_And then Naruto understood why he couldn't understand._

_The whispering didn't just sound like snarling._

_It was snarling._

_Angry snarling too, the kind a bear would make when protecting her cubs._

_He stared into the smoky darkness, unable to move, unable to blink. A creature began to take shape._

_It was taller than a school bus, but only just as wide, with nine-tails waving over its head. Naruto could see the glint of teeth through the smoke. Massive paws easily shortened the distance between the boy and the beast._

_It threw its head upwards toward the sky, a thunderous cackle erupting from its throat. An answering streak of lightning branched out across the sky._

_In the resulting light the smoke became transparent._

_The creature's pelt rippled across its body, red-orange like a mix of blood and fire. The only exceptions to this coloring were the deep black rings around the eyes of the beast, which hinted at a deep insanity. Its shining white teeth gleamed._

_And then the light faded._

_But he could sense it. He knew where it was moving. He felt as if he could already see those teeth coming to snatch him up._

_The paws came to a rest on either side of him, its black claws dug into the ground, kneading it in malicious glee. Its long tails twitched and jerked to the beat of a drum that none but the foulest of beasts lived their life to._

_Fire raced across the void of black around them, and Naruto struggled to breathe._

_It pinned him with a crazed stare, the skin on its muzzle stretching hideously to reveal the sharp fangs. Whispers began, twisting and weaving their way into Naruto's head. Whispers of blame, whispers of hatred, whispers of fear._

_His hands flew to his ears in an attempt to quiet them._

_"STOP!" he cried._

_**STOP?! You're telling ME to STOP!? **__The monsters snarling became a roar of anger__**. YOU STOP! THAT BRAT IS NO GOOD FOR YOU! DO YOU THINK BEING ACCEPTED WILL CHANGE ANYTHING? **__It shook its large head, and lunged forward threateningly. __**You can NEVER be normal! THE MOMENT I BECAME A PART OF YOU, YOUR CHANCES AT BEING NORMAL AND BEING LOVED WERE GONE FOREVER!**_

_With its head raised towards the sky the beast howled out, __**YOU HAVE ONLY ME!**_

_It raised a paw over Naruto's head and brought it hurtling down with the force of a speeding minivan._

* * *

He let out a strangled gasp and shot up in his bed, hands clutching the fabric to his heart, which was beating violently in his chest. He fell back onto the mattress and closed his eyes, willing himself calm as sweat trickled over his body. He let go of the fisted cotton of his t-shirt and ran both hands through his hair.

Should I skip school today? He thought.

This wasn't idle thinking. Naruto had long ago recognized a connection between the horror of his dreams and the horrors of his day, so he had no illusions that school would go without a hitch.

If he didn't go, it wouldn't be a big deal, he thought. The kids in his class wouldn't mind. And maybe the bad thing that was going to happen wouldn't happen.

But Sasuke would be upset. Naruto would be standing him up. He had no way of telling the raven that he planned to skip that morning, so Sasuke would assume he was just being a dick.

Sasuke might leave him.

Fear gripped Naruto's heart. He didn't want that to happen.

Sitting up and rolling his shoulders to coax them from their tensed state, he slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom with a sigh. Going to school he would be.

* * *

At roughly six-thirty Naruto left his apartment, locking it behind him before jogging to meet Sasuke at the bus stop, a habit formed due to Sasuke getting into a fight a few days after choosing to befriend Naruto. The raven didn't have the physical immunity that Naruto did, but he could handle himself rather well when push came to shove. Even so, Naruto made it a point to be around Sasuke as much as he possibly could, a barrier between them and everyone else.

He frowned, slowing his jog. Them. That's right. Sasuke was now a 'freak' like himself. Why hadn't Sasuke said anything earlier? Why had he kept Naruto in the dark? Friends didn't do that!

...Did they?

He caught himself, shaking his head. What am I worrying for? He told me, didn't he? That's all that matters.

But when Naruto reached the bus stop, Sasuke wasn't there. He was confused. Sasuke's bus should have arrived long ago, and Sasuke should be standing here waiting. But he wasn't.

The blonde waited. He checked his watch. He waited some more. Ten minutes passed. Fear and worry began to gnaw in his stomach. Had Sasuke abandoned him? Naruto looked wildly around, not wanting to believe it.

I knew it! He thought. Sasuke's finally decided that I'm not worth being friends with. I can't blame him. He thought as his eyes filled with water and his shoulders slouched. But I thought he was a better person than that.

He turned in the direction of the school, prepared to take the walk alone. So this was the horrible thing that was supposed to happen today, huh?

The water that had pooled in his eyes began to overflow. He wiped them with the back of his sleeve. Damn it. What did he have to be such a baby? But it hurt. He thought Sasuke LIKED him. He also had powers didn't he? They were birds of a feather weren't they? How could he-

"NARUTO!"

The blonde jumped and turned around to see a rather tired Sasuke running towards him.

"I am so sorry. I missed the bus! I tired to use my powers to get here as quickly as I could, but there were so many people around that I-" He paused belatedly noticing Naruto's red eyes and the tears running down his cheeks. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He sniffed. God he felt stupid.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"You thought I'd abandoned you, didn't you, dobe?" Sasuke smirked

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I did not."

"I wouldn't do that moron."

"I SAID I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD!"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response.

"I knew you'd show up, you stupid bastard! And don't call me dobe!" Yelled Naruto, forgetting his tears and his fears.

"Hn."

"Respond with a sentence you moron!"

And so it went. Naruto yelling, and Sasuke being his antisocial self. Both walking as closely they dared to the other.

* * *

Naruto slid into his seat, glancing around in mild confusion when the classroom had not ... stopped when he walked into the room. On regular days, no matter what they were doing, they always made sure to glare as he walked into the classroom, and watch him warily as he made his way to his seat. This morning most of them had only glanced up briefly, before looking away again and back to their conversations. Quite frankly, it put him on edge. He leaned ever-so-slightly to his right, closer to the Uchiha, who was busy glaring around suspiciously. "Oi," He whispered, "Did I suddenly become invisible?"

Sasuke snorted, "No, dobe. The crowds in the streets dodged around us like the devil himself was nipping at their heels."

This was something he liked about Sasuke. It was never just the blonde who was dodged- Sasuke included himself in the avoidance. Naruto appreciated it. He nodded and leaned on his hand, staring out the window as he daydreamed, waiting for Iruka to arrive and begin class.

At least, that's what he would have done, had he not been aware of Ami's staring. He looked away from his view of the sky, and locked eyes with the girl. She smiled (though to anyone else, it would have appeared more of a grimace) and glanced at his desk before looking back into his eyes. She repeated this a few more times before she whipped around in her desk, hunched over her journal as if embarrassed.

He frowned. What was she doing?

She turned her head and repeated her earlier actions, looking (if possible) even more embarrassed.

He looked down at the top of his desk in curiosity, his blunt fingernails tapping in a random tune on the shiny surface. Was his drumming irritating her? … Why would she be smiling if she were irritated? Well, that ruled out that. He slid a tanned hand over the desk and gripped the top, and tensing, opened it, expecting something to pop out at him. After getting an odd stare from Sasuke (to which he merely smiled and Sasuke looked uninterestedly away), he opened the desk fully, frowning in confusion at the pink note that lay - quite harmlessly, really - inside.

Hesitantly, he reached in and grabbed the note, pausing briefly to make sure it hadn't been tampered with somehow, before he flipped it over and read it.

_Naruto,_

_I've been thinking about what Iruka-sensei said all those weeks ago... and I'm sorry for how we've treated you. If you have time, I'd like to talk to you on the roof after school, alone (Sasuke is so intimidating!)? I'd like to apologize to you, personally._

_-Ami_

He looked up, frown still in place and locked gazes with Ami once more. This time, she didn't look away, waiting for a reaction. She chewed her lower lip nervously and showed a small smile. He nodded once hesitantly, though warning bells echoed in his mind.

In all honesty, he was extremely suspicious. He was not as naive as to believe that she actually wanted to be friends because in his experience, people did not have radical changes of heart like that. But if she WAS sincere, he didn't want to ruin this chance. If Ami liked him, life could get a lot easier.

He thought for a moment. Life would be easier for Sasuke too. There would be no more fights just because he was a friend of the 'freak'. Naruto nodded once more resolutely, and Ami turned back around.

The door to the classroom slid open and Iruka walked in. "Sorry I'm late, boys and girls. Please get out your textbooks, turn to page 167. We will be reviewing your homework."

Naruto got out his books. Regardless of anything else, he was sure Ami wouldn't do anything. Who wants to risk having your mind brutally snatched from you?

Only someone insane.

* * *

The pounding in his head made Naruto wince as he climbed the staircase to the roof. He stopped and gripped the rail, his other hand coming to tangle in blond locks. God I could use some aspirin... Another step, and his head pulsed in objection. The fear from his dream came back, and he grit his teeth to shake away the gravity of something that wasn't there. I'll let her apologize if that's what she even wants, and then I'll leave. And take the longest nap of my fucking life. He groaned and started again, one foot placed in front of the other, taking steady steps.

He so wished he'd brought Sasuke with him.

Stupid. You're the one who told him to go home by himself. Don't go regretting it.

He reached the top of the stairs. Finally, he sighed. The white door was open just enough to let a small shaft of sunlight shine through. It was quiet, however. Too quiet.

He should have been able to at least sense Ami's presence on the other side of the doorway. It was part of what made him… different. If he couldn't sense her, then she wasn't there. All he felt on the roof was emptiness.

He winced as his head throbbed once again, before pushing the door open cautiously, and peeking out into the sunlight. No one...?

Had that note been just a joke? Just a way to lure him out to the roof, just to let him be bitterly disappointed that she hadn't bothered to show up at all? Or had she just not arrived yet?

She should be here... I took my sweet time. He sighed, agitated, ready to go back down the stairs..

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot made him turn. A girl stood near the edge of the roof, wringing her hands together as she stared at the ground beneath his feet, before hesitantly looking up to meet his eyes. Well, someone was here... but she wasn't Ami.

He frowned, "Uh... hi?" The girl flinched at his voice. "You don't know where Ami is... do you?" The girl recoiled violently and put her hands to her ears. He took a step forward in alarm. "O-oi! Are you okay?"

Looking closer he could see that she was shaking, her face unnaturally pale, beads of sweat racing down her neck. Her eyes seemed haunted; bloodshot, with dark circles underneath. But it was her eyes themselves, which were cause for alarm.

She was terrified.

Her pupils had contracted into pinpricks, and her eyeballs jumped inside her sockets with each concerned step he took. And then, she snapped. Fear was swept away by the fury that shook her frame. Her fists clenched, "You!" she hissed. "This is all your fault!"

He stopped, eyes widening as he searched his brain for whatever could have been his fault. And like a ton of bricks, it hit him.

I've touched her.

"I-"

He didn't get any further, her enraged scream of "Shut up!" silencing him and sending a throb of pain through his head. "This never would have happened if you had never been born!" Her voice was getting louder, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Her eyes are glowing! What in gods name...!

She blinked out of existence, and he was shoved against the wall before he knew what had happened. His skull cracked against the concrete of the building behind him, and he cried out- his hands moving of their own violation, pushing against her chest and neck in an attempt to shove her away.

She didn't budge, merely raising one hand to his throat, obviously no longer affected by his power.

Her eyes glittered triumphantly, a mad grin stretched her thin lips unpleasantly. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this..." She hissed, cold fingers wrapping solidly around his throat, strangling him. He choked, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, unconsciousness threatening to take hold.

A stray thought flitted across his mind briefly. I knew today would be no good... before he succumbed to the darkness, red eyes flashing in his head before he knew no more.

* * *

I love the fact that as I read through the reviews I realize that I must have been very bored one day, because I left a review for myself. It's full of flattery though, so I don't mind XD

Anyway! Sorry for the wait, but I am currently failing Bio, Math, and possibly Spanish. Also, I might just have failed my English exam. Which is why I was working on this chapter when I should've been studying!

Yay procrastination!!!

Also, my wondrous friend (who I think would prefer to remain anonymous) had made me FAN ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HORRAH!!!!!!!!!!!! For my birthday (Which is TOMORROW!! MAY 26TH!!) :D She's so awesome. :D The link is here- http://pilose. deviantart .com /art/ No-Contact-Allowed-122619426 -(take out the spaces)

Also thanks to my beta freexflyer, who overcame computer issues and finals, just to fix up this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Don't forget to REVIEW. I'll love you if you REVIEW. I'll learn to spell and write stories faster if you **REVIEW**!


	6. Fight

CHAPTER SIX

So umm… blood in this chapter. Fo' realz.

And once again, thanks to my beta Freexflyer and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, leaning on the gates to the school. He'd been there for about fifteen minutes, and boredom was setting in. Naruto had said he had some things to do at the school, and that Sasuke should go home. But fuck that! Sasuke was going to wait for the dobe if he died of old age.

Especially since Naruto had been acting strangely all day. He'd been zoning out and dodging eye contact with the raven. He'd been jittery and distracted, and seemed to be watching Ami intently. Sasuke'd been hoping to corner Naruto and talk to him about it, but at the last minute the blonde had made up some excuse about needing to be somewhere, extracted a promise from Sasuke not to follow him, then slipped into the crowd and out of sight.

Was Naruto... nervous of him? Because of what he could do? Sasuke's mouth twitched. It was a strange thought, really. Why would Naruto be nervous about Sasuke's abilities? He had some of his own at his very fingertips, quite literally.

Sasuke shifted his weight, resigning himself to lean against the cold cement of the gate's post. _Damnit, dobe, what the hell are you doing? You don't take any extra-curricular activities!_

A movement on the roof caught his attention, and his black eyes snapped to it. Two girls stood there, probably six feet apart. One appeared to be Ami, but the other was a girl he didn't recognize.

Sasuke frowned. Ami was never one to stand at an awkward distance to speak to someone. She needed human contact. Before he'd become a social pariah, she would often try to throw herself at Sasuke while talking. It was in her nature to be physical.

But it was as though she didn't want to touch this other girl. Almost like she was scared of her.

Which didn't make sense, considering the pitiful picture the other girl made in comparison. Unlike Ami, who was strong and in perfect health, this new girl was shaking, her skin pale, arms wrapped around herself. She looked as though a breeze could blow her over.

Glancing around to make sure that no one was present, the Sharingan blazed to life. Suddenly, everything became clearer. Ami looked uneasy but determined. Her face twisted into agitation as she spoke. He watched their mouths closely, smirking briefly in triumph when their words were revealed to him.

_"-n't try to run away! This will never work if you don't get him!"_

_"No! I won't do it! This is wrong! What if one of the teachers come up here instead? What if __**it**__ gets out of hand!?"_

_"It won't get out of hand if you don't let it. What have you been doing, if you haven't been training to get it under control? Now, are you going to do it or not? Naruto will be here soon!"_

Sasuke frowned, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. _Naruto? What are they planning?_

The pale girl's posture suddenly changed, snapping from depressingly insecure to aggressively confident.

_"Fine! But if the authorities find out, Naruto won't be the only one to find God."_ The girl smirked sadistically. Ami froze, her eyes widening as her face paled, and nodded hurriedly before turning and fleeing out of sight.

The sound of a door slamming and bouncing back open caught Sasuke's attention, and the Sharingan flickered back to dormancy. His eyes were wide with what he had found, and panic flared through his mind. _What the hell was Naruto getting himself into?_

Promise forgotten, he stood and began to make his way through the empty courtyard hurriedly. Running would be a bad idea- the chances of a teacher catching him and wondering what was up was too great. _But I have to get to Naruto!_

His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins as the minutes ticked by. He had never been to the roof. It was only by some miracle that he found the staircase leading to the roof ten minutes later, though it felt like much, much longer. He sprinted up the stairs, and froze when the sound of Naruto's pained cry met his ears. _Oh God, don't tell me I'm too late...!_

Forgetting any pretence of normalcy, the Sharingan blazed to life. He ran up the stairs at an alarming rate, pausing only to grip the doorknob and swing the door open.

What he saw was not what he had been expecting.

Blood was splattered across the roof, as if someone had gathered it on a stick and slung it along the gravel. Sasuke felt his stomach churn. Somehow, he knew the blood wasn't Naruto's. A low, distinctly animalistic snarl met his ears, and he slowly turned, heart pounding in his chest.

The girl lay mangled, a long red smile across her throat. Her head was turned at an unnatural angle and her face was frozen in an expression of surprise, eyes wide open and staring as they glazed over. Naruto stood above her body, back arched unnaturally. His body was slowly becoming absorbed by a cloak of red, bubbling and hissing, vaguely forming the shape of long ears on his head, and a tail forming at the base of his back. His eyes were closed, teeth gritted, the whisker-marks on his cheeks darkening and expanding.

The air was thick, and Sasuke unconsciously held his breath. _Danger!_ Screamed his mind. _This isn't Naruto!_

The Naruto-Thing's head snapped up and red slit-like eyes opened to stare into his own. A grin stretched his lips, and a voice that was _definitely not Naruto's_, came from the boy's lips. "**Don't hurt the Uchiha?**" It questioned after a long pause, as if listening to something that wasn't there. The-Thing-That-Was-Yet-Wasn't-Naruto straightened, almost leaning backwards, arms dangling at his sides as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with them. "**Don't kid me, boy. His life is worth nothing if he can't keep toe-to-toe with me.**" It hissed, and shot forward, claws gleaming bloodily.

On pure instinct alone, Sasuke dodged to the side, fists grazing along Naruto's jaw, and winced as it sent a jolt of pain up his arm at the contact. The snarling was back, and Naruto's head snapped up to follow the Uchiha's movements, its red eyes sparkling with insanity. Sasuke looked at his arm and noticed the scorch mark running along it. The red stuff covering Naruto's body was almost acidic.

The speed moved up a notch, and Sasuke barely managed to move out of the way, twisting as Naruto's claws clipped his head, black strands of hair smoking and giving way. He twisted again, his leg making contact with Naruto's side, and sent the blonde boy/creature sailing through the air to crash into the building with a loud curse, mixed with animalistic snarling. It stood up, and Sasuke tensed, landing on his feet near the edge of the roof, leg throbbing, hand hurting, and thoughts flying through his mind. He felt the distinctive sensation of blisters forming.

The beast shot forward once more, zig-zagging across the gravel as the Sharingan tried in vain to keep up. A second tail began to form next to the first one as the beast slammed into him. Sasuke's shoulder ached in protest before he realized what had happened, and he choked back a scream as Naruto's clawed hand shoved through the flesh, coming out on the other side. Naruto's hands fisted in his shirt, holding him up. He moved to let Sasuke's feet dangle over the side of the building. The raven's hands came up to claw at Naruto's wrist, gasping for breath.

"**Impressive.**" It sneered, laughter dancing just behind the words, mocking him, "**You lasted two minutes longer than she did." **It paused for a moment.** "Shame, and the boy actually cares whether you live or not. But a weakling like you is not worthy. YOU CANNOT HAVE WHAT IS MINE!" **Laughter akin to a hyena's erupted from Naruto's throat, and Sasuke's stomach churned uneasily.

"What... do you mean... yours?" He choked out, coughing when he felt blood forcing its way up his throat. He grimaced at the sight of Naruto's face, an insane grin stretching from ear to ear, splatters of blood across his tan cheeks. _Good God, what happened to him?_

The thing brought him closer, obviously having no trouble with the Uchiha's weight. It stared directly into the Sharingan eyes. "**He has always been mine. From the day he was conceived, he was mine. I am the only one allowed to be with him, Uchiha." **Narutos head twisted to the left, still bearing his maniacal grin.** "I have seen the way you look at him. But you are too weak to protect him, boy. I am the least of his troubles.**" It growled, sending cold waves of anxiety down Sasuke's spine. **"Now I will finish you. You are unworthy."**

He closed his eyes, resigned. _'I can't win.'_ The thought was a bitter pill to swallow. All his life, he strove to be the best, the smartest, the most brilliant. And it was all going to waste right here and now. His family would never be avenged, Uchiha Itachi would never be defeated, and he would go on to the after-life, forever a shame his family. _Can't even get revenge, can I? Even after all these years, I'm still not good enough._

He let himself go limp in the beast's hold, head hung in shame. The grin fell off Naruto's face, replaced with disgust. "**Will you not even fight for him, boy? You will not fight for your dreams? For your future?" **Sasuke didn't move. Naruto's face snarled.** "You are even weaker than I had believed.**"

"Why waste my time?" He rasped, "You're clearly... the stronger... of us. Besides... Naruto has you... to protect him, doesn't he...?"

Its gaze sharpened, and suddenly the grin was back. "**He still roots for you, human. He wants you to win, because he does not want ****your**** blood to stain his hands. Do you realize what you are doing by giving in?**"

Sasuke flinched, growing steadily more aware of the blood pooling beneath him, running down the walls of the school and onto the ground below. He was vaguely surprised that no one had noticed yet. "Why do you care?" He asked, his hands tightening around Naruto's wrist.

"**Because he has never fought so hard in his life, boy. For your life, he fights against me, so hard that even I can hardly hold him back.**" As he spoke, red eyes began to fleck with blue, and the grin was sliding off his face.

He was suddenly swung from the edge, feet brushing the gravel, before Naruto crumpled, taking Sasuke with him. He landed on his hands and knees, and grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's wrist, wincing as he jerked Naruto's hand out of his shoulder. The world spun around him, and he cursed. _'Fuck. Not good…'_

He coughed again, blood splattering on the gravel. He reached up to his neck, unfastening the small strip most took for a choke collar, and slid it off his neck. Almost instantly, a small microphone and earpiece tumbled out of hiding. He pushed down on the button of the mic, turning it on, spitting the blood gathering in his mouth out to the side, "Kakashi, you... _hack_ ... there?"

There was a crackle, and a voice came out of the ear piece.

_"Sasuke? What's going on?"_

"Get... over here." He breathed heavily "Dizzy... blood loss... On roof…" He murmured into the mic, before the world jerked beneath him and he realized he was on his back, the mic having fallen out of his hand, laying a few feet away. Kakashi's frantic calls fell on deaf ears. _God damn it, Naruto... you're going to make us clean this up, aren't you?_

And everything went black.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys with another cliffie, but the next chapter will be long and totally worth it. And if I ever take this long updating again, hit me. Or e-mail me many times.

And REVIEW!

-Leh


End file.
